


Seven Hours

by icedaddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, banquet night retelling, basically the banquet in victor's pov, victor falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedaddy/pseuds/icedaddy
Summary: A story on how Victor Nikiforov fell in love in seven hours





	Seven Hours

**_First Hour:_ **

Contrary to popular belief, Victor knows Yuuri: the Japanese skater who was the dark horse of this season’s Grand Prix series, winning a silver in Skate America and gold in Cup of China out of nowhere. He wasn’t  _that_ dense not to know his competition. Besides, even if he didn’t know them out of his own volition, Yakov would surely not forget to remind him of the possible contenders for his world title.

The first time he saw him skate was in Cup of China. He was immediately taken by the gracefulness shown by the skater on the ice, step sequences flowing like the music was only made to follow his footsteps and not the other way around. Even Victor, being a five-time world champion, was not able to obtain that much natural grace in his step sequences–again, a fact Yakov never failed to remind him of.

Which is why he was rather surprised and honestly a bit disappointed when Yuuri seemed to self-destruct on the ice in front of the world during the Free Skate of the Grand Prix Final.  _What happened to him?_ He was suddenly hit with concern for the skater, for he himself knew that the only times he skated terribly like that was when he had a terrible case of the flu three days before the Olympics when he was seventeen and when he was worried sick during Worlds 2010 when Makkachin went ill and had to be taken to the vet without him.  _Maybe something happened. I hope he will be okay._ Victor inwardly wished.

**_Second Hour:_ **

He was trying to lecture Yura about his Free Skate when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned only to see Yuuri, the Japanese skater, looking at him blankly. He knew about Yuuri, and anyone who knows at least a little bit about Yuuri knew that Victor is a big inspiration to him. Victor can tell with his skates that a lot of his moves are inspired by his own. He thought it would be a good idea to take a picture together; surely Yuri as a fan would like that, right?

“Commemorative photo? Sure!” Victor said while trying his best imitation of a friendly, as-genuine-as-possible smile.  

What he didn’t expect is Yuuri turning his back at him without so much as saying a word.

_Did I do something wrong?_

**_Third Hour:_ **

Victor was talking to some sponsors with Yura when he saw Yuuri enter the banquet hall with his coach. He looked worse than when he saw him a while ago. He watched at the corner of his eye as Yuuri settled himself in a corner, accepting every offer of a glass of champagne by the waiter. He watched as Yuuri downed each glass like it was water. Even Victor couldn’t do it as easy as that, and he was Russian.

He watched as the glasses accumulated quickly: one turned into five turned into ten and in a blink of an eye, Yuuri downed a total of seventeen glasses of champagne. Victor wondered if Yuuri had a liver of steel.

**_Fourth Hour:_ **

Victor noticed when Yuuri lost his frankly ugly blue tie. He was sluggishly walking, seemingly looking for something. Victor was watching from a distance, thinking he was completely safe from being noticed as he took picture by picture of the handsome man drunk on his ass. This was the most amusing thing he has ever seen in a banquet since the one in Worlds 2012 when Cao Bin loudly flirted with Lambiel in the middle of the room, telling him how nice and firm his ass is in front of sponsors.

As Yuuri grabbed yet another full bottle of champagne from a startled waiter, he noticed Victor with his phone pointing at him. He stumbled, working his way to where Victor was standing and spewing a slur of speech that vaguely resembles a  _“Hey Victor, are you taking a picture of me?”_

He then started showing off what he dubbed as his cool moves (“Hey, look at me! I can do this!”) and started doing arabesques while drinking directly from the bottle of champagne. He must have felt warm with all that he drank, so he started taking off his coat and untucking his dress shirt. That’s when he saw Yura in another corner of the room, and it’s as if Yuuri was enlightened with his true purpose in life when he pointed his finger at Yura and shouted, “You! You think you can just shout at me! In the bathroom! Dance off! We dance off now!”

Yura was, of course, flabbergasted. But when the music started to play and Yuuri started  _breakdancing_ , Yura had to fight for his pride. He tried to copy Yuuri’s moves but it was in vain, since Yuuri seemed to be an expert in freaking  _breakdancing_.

Victor was enjoying this, of course, especially when Yuuri did handstands and his dress shirt was falling off to reveal his toned abs. Yeah, Victor enjoyed that. A lot. He’s actually having the time of his life and he’s not even ashamed about it.

**_Fifth Hour:_ **

Somehow, Chris managed to install a pole in the middle of the banquet hall.  _How did he even get that in there?_ But, oh, Victor is not complaining. Not when Yuuri and his  _glorious thighs oh god please crush my head like a watermelon between your thighs_ are working the pole like it’s his bitch. May he repeat: Yuuri. Pole dancing. In boxer briefs and socks. Only. Chris, of course, had to join the show and strip down to his thongs, but that’s Chris. It doesn’t really count even if he strips fully naked. Maybe that, or Victor is just fixated on Yuuri.  

Yuuri, _o_ _h Yuuri,_ started swinging his champagne bottle and christening everyone with it while he carries Chris on a pole, as well. Victor tries not to imagine the possibilities with Yuuri’s flexibility and arms and core strength. Keyword: tries.

**_Sixth Hour:_ **

Did Victor say he was having the time of his life the past hours? Well, scratch that. He was having the time of his life  _now_ as Yuuri pulls him in several dances, transitioning from a salsa to a tango to a  _paso doble_ smoothly like he does his intricate step sequences. Yakov was probably busting several nerves somewhere with how Victor is shaming himself, but he doesn’t really care. Victor is having so much fun; more than what he’s ever felt the last – I don’t know, maybe fifty – banquets he’s attended. He’s never been this happy; letting go of his image as  _five-time world champion_ Victor Nikiforov and being Just Victor who is enjoying his night with this beautiful man who turned his world upside down in one night. They end their dance with Yuuri holding him in a dip, supporting his leg and face while Victor holds on to his body. He can feel his face aching with how much he’s smiling, mirroring the one Yuuri is giving him with their faces an inch away from each other.

Victor thinks he’s in love.

**_Seventh Hour:_ **

“Be my coach, Victor!” Yuuri says as he grinds against Victor’s leg, looking at him like he’s precious, like he’s the best thing that Yuuri has ever laid his eyes on. Yuuri, who flipped his world out of its axis in a couple of hours. Yuuri, who made him feel emotions he forgot he even had. Yuuri, who gave life and color to things he long ago found dull and lifeless. Yuuri, who brought the first flicker of light and happiness that Victor would eventually learn to call his home.

All he wanted to do then and there was to say yes.


End file.
